Peri Penolong
by New Sage Namikaze Minato2504
Summary: BASSSSS Tendangan yang jangan ditanya kekerasan nya Mengarah ke satu titik YUP! Yah tidak perlu dikasih tau kalau di tendang ke sarang burung yang penuh bulu
1. Chapter 1

**Gomenosai Minna…. karena saya meng reupdate cerita ini itu karena char Sage Namikaze Minato2504 dah gak aktif jadi di reupdate T_T tapi tenang akan di teruskan seperti biasa kok! Oke selamat membaca lagi! ( + reFix)**

**Tolong kekurangan nya silahkan di tulis di review thank ^_^**

**Peri Penolong**

Pada malam itu…..ya malam yang buruk bagi _nya_ . Matanya yang biasanya sebiru samudra kini menjadi pucat, Wajahnya yang biasanya cerah secerah matahari menjadi segelap bayangan, Biasanya mulutnya yang selalu "_berkicau_"kini diam seribu bahasa , ya itu diakibatkan oleh satu faktor apa itu? Yah simak saja Fanfic buatan saya ;).

"Ayolah Hinata kenapa sekarangkau mengucilkanku ?" Dengan _puppy eye's _nya

"Itu bukan Urusanmu!" Dengan suara sedikit di bentak dan _Deatheye_nya

"Hbb.." Naruto diam dengaa wajah animenya

Hinata langsung naik Taxi meniggalkan Naruto sendirin di café yang hampir tutup tersebut

-xxx-

Berjalan – berjalan ditengah kesunyian dan kegelapan 'Hah kenapa Hinata begitu jutek kalo Ku ajak ngomong' itulah yang ada di batin Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto _yap! Itulah _yang dirasakanya dari anak sulung Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Yah…. Entah kenapa Akhir - akhir ini Hinata selalu marah marah dan memaki maki Naruto.

-xxx-

" aku… pulang…." Dengan nada bicara yang Lesu dan tidak bersemangat

" Selamat datang…? " Ucap Kushina sang _Okaa-san_ dengan wajah heran.

" Kenapa kamu Lesu nak…?Oh iya gimana kencan kamu sama Hinata?"

"V_V" Diam seribu bahasa

"Apa ada yang terjadi Naruto?" Tanya Minato sang _Otou-san_

"Ayah…ibu…aku aka…n keatas…. Sudah ngantuk nih…" Dengan _SadFace_nya (koreksi jika salah lewat review)

"Selamat malam _Okaa-san Otou-san_" Dengan hormat dan senyuman tiga jarinya yang di paksakan.

"Malam" Kata Kushina dan Minato dengan kompak

Merekasaling mengeluarkan mata heran dan bertanya Tanya kenapa anak nya yang biasa nya Ceria , Sering berkicau (bawel), dan Hyperactive berugah 180 derjat lintang utara eh.. maksud author 180 derajat

"Kenapa dia yah sayang?" Tanya Khusina wajah heran ,kebingungan ,aneh pokoknya semua jadi satu.

"Entahlah mungkin dia sakit perut" Dengan suara datar

-xxx-

Dikamar Naruto

'Kenapa….kenapa…..kenapa…dia begitu kasar padaku padahal aku tidak membuatnya jengkel akhir akhir ini' Begitu teruslah ucapan yang terus dilemparkan oleh batin Naruto.

"Hah…..kalau saja aku sekarang bias curhat sama seseorang…."

Naruto langsung berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan membuka akun twitternya dia berkicau tentang sakit hatinya bahkan 10 page twitter dipenuhi oleh kicauan nya yang bertulis "kegalauan" dia memang selalu begitu jika sedang ada masalah .

Sedang asik asik nya meng twit…..

Tiba tiba…

"Mungkin kau bisa curhat padaku" Ucap seseorang yang tiba2 berbaring di kasur Naruto

"Iya mung-…Ehhhhhh Siapa kau kenapa kau ada di kamar ku?!# $%&*" sambil menyilangkan tanganya dan muka anime nya yang khas

"Oh ini kamarmu ?" dengan nada datar

"kau ini gila ya? Sudah jelas jelas aku berbaring di kasurku"

"…Oh iya namaku Shino si Peri Penolong panggil saja aku Shino" tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan

"..iya bla bla bla aku tahu kau tapi…..tunggu dulu "_Peri Penolong_"?" Tampang menganganya membuat lalat masuk ke dalam tenggorokanya.

"iya benar aku adalah Peri Penolong siapa nama mu?" Shino terus saja menanyai nama Naruto tapi tidak dijawab karena situasi nya Naruto sedang tersedak oleh lalat yang tadi masuk "hoek….hoe…hoek" mencoba mengeluarkan lalat tersebut "nama mu Hoek salam kenal"

'Idih orang ini telmi banget sih udah tau gue keselek bukannya ditolongin!' "Ohok…..ohok….ohok"

"kau kenapa?" dengan tampang datar

"Hoek hoek " Naruto terus mencoba memuntahkan lalat tersebut

"kau ini kupangil harusnya MEN…..JA…WAB…"

BASSSSS

Tendangan yang jangan ditanya kekerasan nya Mengarah ke satu titik YUP!

Yah tidak perlu dikasih tau kalau di tendang ke _**sarang burung yang penuh bulu**_

Yah tapi punya naruto sih belum numbuh

Serasa disestrum 50.000 Volt kekulit, Dipukul di Balkon Tempat tidur, Dan diinjak oleh 1000 bisan yang mengamuk pokoknya WOW

"KAU JANGAN MENENDANG KANJ**ku"(Clue nya auhor kasih 2 huruf misterius apakah itu?) sebelum selesai mengucap Shino langsung menanyakan lagi siapa nama Naruto

"Hah…. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto puas?" Dengan suara yang rada serak

"YuP!"

"eh bukankah kau Peri Penolong untuk apa kau ke sini?"

"tentu saja menolong mu apa lagi?"  
"Memangnya apa yang mau kau tolong dariku ?"

"Tentu saja tentang Hinata kau kenalkan"

"Ten…tentu saja dia kan Pacarku"

"Ohh lalu kenapa kau di abaikan terus olehnya" omongan shino tadi membuat naruto Shock

"Hah aku menyerah bagaimana cara hubunganku dengan hinata ta menjadi lebih baik?"

"Caranya Adalah….

**Author Note :**

**Ingin tau bagaimana cara memperbaiki hubungan Naruto yang kurang baik ?**

**Tunggu Chpter Keduanya….**

**To be continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Haloo para reader. **

**Reader: Apaan sih lu Udah buat cerita pendek Gaje lagi #dilempar sama palu**

**Author : aduh maap author kan belum professional jadinya kurang bagus deh # benjol**

**Reader : Cih **

**Author : Ya udah gini aja Chapter ini author bakalan masukin Humor **

**Sama di panjangin ceritanya #sambil ngusap benjol**

**Reader : awas kalo salah # ngepalin tangan**

**Author : Sipp # gaya guru guy**

**Author Note :**

**Oh iya autor lupa pake ****AU,AT,OOC ,POV OK happy Read**

-xxx-

"**Hah aku menyerah bagaimana cara hubunganku dengan hinata ta menjadi lebih baik?"**

"**Caranya Adalah….**

**Peri Penolong**

"Caranya adalah….." DiJeda oleh Shino

"Kau harus Cari tahu sendiri!"

**GUBRAKKK**

"Kalo tau gitu gak usah buat Deg degan dong" memasang raut wajah yang sangat menakutkan

**Shino Imagination**

"a..ampun" bersujud pada Naruto supaya tidak di pukul

"hahahahahaha….Kau tidak akan ku ampuni" Dengan raut wajah seperti Raksasa dengan mata yang tajam

"A….a…m…pum" Shino terus saja Memohan belas kasih

"TAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN" Sudah mengeluarkan api dari mata nya

Dan ya kita per jelas saja begini ehem ehem tes tes 1…2…3….4….oh iya naruto

Menghantam perut Shino dengan pukulan maut ba kesatria baka hitam la menendang nendang Shino seperti Film Film kungfu lala naruto mencengkram kaki shino lau diputar putarlah Shino seperti Komedi putar hingga Shino muntah beberapa kali lalu pelempar Shino sekuat tenaga terlemparlah Shino, Lemparan naruto yang begitu kuat membuata Shino melewati 3 benua yaitu Amerika,Afrika,Asia Untung saat Shino kem bali lagi ke kamar naruto selangka nya tidak titentang melainkan diinjak terus menerus terus menerus dan…..dan..

**Shino: Woi woi woi stop lu author**

**Author : Apaan sih lagi rame nih **

**Shino: iya enak ke elu nah kegue?**

**Udah diinjek injek Selangka gua, diputer puter**

**Sampe muntah, minta ampun sama si Dobe**

**Naruto: udah author gpp lanjutkan saja seru nih**

**Author: ho…ho..ho **_**sorry peace**_** iya deh No gua udahin**

**Shino: nah gitu donk**

**Naruto: yah habis deh hiburan gue**

**End Of Shino Imagination**

"Kau….Kau" Menahan emosi yang tak terbendung

"Glek" Shino mulai mengalami Keringat dingin gara gara ehem…_imajinasinya _

"Kau….."

"Tolong…tolong beritahu aku…cara membuat Hinata tidak benci padaku lagi T_T "Bersujud meminta jawaban

"Ehem…..ji…jika…kau…masih mau…..mencari jawaban….a..a..ku …bisa membantumu…T_T"dengan seara tersedu sedu menahan tangis karena shino tidak akan mendapat kan seperti imajinasinya yang…gak usah dijelasin kali yah

Tiba tiba…

"Naruto… kau berbicara dengan siapa?"Tanya Khusina

"ehh..Okaa-san ini teman ku Shino namanya" Naruto reflex langsung member tahu pada okaa-san nya bahwa Shino adalah temannya (mungkin)

"Shino?teman?...Naruto kau sakit ? disini tidak ada siapa siapa?" Keheranan oleh ucapan tadi Kushina langsung mengeluarkan wajah bingunnya

"Tidak ada tapi disini ad… ehh ya sudah mungkin aku ngelindur okaa-san hehhehhe"sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena keheranan

"Ya sudah malam Naruto…"langsung ngacir ke luar kamar naruto

**Di bawah**

"Yah,kayanya Naruto enggak sakit perut deh dia Ngelindur tuh!" Kata Kushina

"HHHMMM,kayanya dia kebanyak Buang air tuh" dengan santai Minato mengatakannya sambil membaca Koran

**Back to Naruto Room**

"Malam…" Naruto langsung merinding karena Okaa-san nya dia kira Shino adalah Hantu

-xxx-

**Naruto POV**

"Glbpx….Waduh gimana nih jadi merinding nih kata Okaa-san si Shino gak keliatan jadi…..

Jangan jangan si Shino hantu pantesan dari tadi ngegangu terus terus Teriak ,jangan,teriak,jangan,teriak, ,**jangan…**

Waduh gawat si Shino kesini lagi gimana nih….."

-xxx-

Shino terus mendekati naruto yang merinding tidak karuan mata Shino yang Tajam membuatnya merin ding langkah kaki yang dingin tiba tiba

"Makan yuk laper" Haduhh udah susah susah dibuat horror diancurin begitu saja T_T

Yah karena Naruto Kaget lang sung deh pingsan…..

-xxx-

Keesokan harinya …

"Hah…hah….hah….Fiuh untung itu mimpi"Merasa lega Naruto karena dia kira kejadian semalam adalah mimpi

Tapi tiba tiba tangan melayang ke dada Naruto, Naruto yang kaget langsung meliat sesosok mahkluk sedang tidur di ranjangnya (gak enak banget ya ranjang) saat dilihat "SHINO! APA yang kau lakukan disini i waduhhhh telanjang lagi…..idih tuh kenapa lagi masih kuncup?" Yup Shino ternyata tidur di ranjang naruto

Tanpa angin tanpa hujan Shino langsung memberi tahu alasan nya dengan JELAS

**Flashback**

"Waduh kok dia malah tidur padahal tadi dia engga keliatan ngantuk (udah tau pingsan disebut tidur)"

"Pasti gara gara Ibu-ibu itu tuh hah ibu2 aneh! jadi naruto tidur gimana nih…?" Shino kebingugan

"Kata Guru Tsunade aku harus membantu orang nich"

"Mana gak boleh pulang ke asmara eh asrama kalo belum ngebantuin orang"

"apa boleh buat Nginep ah…." Hanya suara datar dan santai lagi yang dia keluarkan

Lalu Shino langsung berbaring bersama naruto karena karena asramanya ditutup untuknya sebelum Shino menemukan orang yang harus dia bantu, oh iya di rumah naruto itu kalo musim panas suka sumpek karena naruto pingsan gak masalah kan gak kerasa panas, tapi Shino…

"Duh panas sumpek nih" pekik Shino

Yup Shino membuka baju nya mulai dari Baju terus kaos dalem terus Celana yah…. Finalnya UNDERWARE…

**End of Flashback**

"Ck…Ck…ck…Sudah telanjang masih kuncup lagi…..O_O" kata naruto menyindir Shino

"…." Terdiam

"ahh Shino kau itu …. Hantu apa peri…?" sambil ragu2

"Hantu…..menarik…"

"APA KAU TULI….KAN SUDAH KU BILANG BEBERAPA KALI AKU INI PERI!" dengan kata yang Sentak

"Hahh… y..a sudah….. lah…." langsung Shock

"Oooh iya kapan kau mau membantuku ?"mencoba mengalihkan topic pembicaraan

"Sekarang…..em…emmmmem…" tidak tahu mengapa Shino malah mengeden

"Hey kalo kau mau buang air besar di kamar mandi saja " memasang muka '''-_- nya

"HYAAAA" Tiba2 keluar Sayap dari punggung Shino

"Sini ku gendong" dengan suara datar

"Eh..!? kau ini aku kan harus mandi,sarapan dan—" Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya

**TINK!**

Tiba tiba tubuh Naruto wangi, bersih , segar seperti sudah mandi

Perut Naruto yang asalnya kosong terisi seperti sudah makan 5 piring nasi

Dan sudah memakai jas yang bagus (bukan jas hujan Ingat OK?) dan rapi

"WOW…hebat! Semua yang akan ku lakukan pakai jas, udah mandi, kenyang pula!

**TINK!**

"Ayo kita pergi!" Shino pun menyulap tubuhnya menjadi memakai jas, sudah mandi , dan wangi!

"Ayo kita…." Kata kata Naruto terhenti karena

"Aku lupa membawa bunga '''+_+"

**TINK!**

Dengan _magic _yang Shino lancarkan sekuntung bungapun tiba-tiba dipegang Naruto

"Ada lagi…?" Dengan lagi-lagi suara datar

" AHHH.."Memasang muka Licik

"PS3, Tablet PC, Ipad, Iphone, Ferrari, Ramen untuk seumur hidup dan-"

**BUAK!**

Pukulan Kuat Shino sukses membuat Naruto berkunang-kunang

"…kau itu mau mencari tahu ada apa dengan Hinata atau mau buat toko elektronik ?

Ya memang toko elektronik bisa membuat kita cepat kaya, mulai dari konsumen yang menginginkan kebutuhan _**Tersier**_ , dan yang ingin ikut mode selain itu bla bla blab la" Waduh penyakit Shino kambuh nih Author Skip aja lah

"….Dan begitulah bagaimana kakek ku bisa sukses karena penjualan elektronik sampai aku bisa sekolah di _Fairy High School _lalu ayahku…hbmm hbmm" ada sesuatu yang menyumpal mulut Shino apakah itu?, tentu bukan apel yang jatuh dari pohon, tentu bukan mie jumbo ichiraku ,dan bukan pula tawon raksasa Konoha yang masuk ke mulut Shino tapi tangan Naruto

"CUKUP…hosh…hosh…sudah kena pukul dengar….hosh omongan Aneh mu cukup-cukup" Sambil nafas terengah engah karena pukulan Shino plus Omongan super duper ngaco yang dia lontarkan menjadi obat pemicu pingsan bagi yang memdengarnya. Memang di _Fairy Land _sendiri keluarga Shino Trkenal karena cara bicara keluarga Shino atau bisa disebut _penyakit_ yang sering kambuh jika ada pembicaraan yang menurutnya menarik.

" Baiklah…."Sambil membersihkan jas nya yang terkena debu

"ayo lewat bawah aku mau minta izin ke _otou-san_ dan _okaa-san ku_ dulu" Sambil menarik tangan Shino

"Tapi nanti ketahuan…" dengan suara cemas

"Eh _nani ? _bukankah kemarin kau tidak terlihat oleh _okaa-san_?" jawab Naruto member tempe eh maksudnya tahu!

"OH iya ya" Omonganya tadi seperti pak ogah

-xxx-

"Okaa-san Otou-san aku pergi !" Denga suara keras dan bersemangat

"kau tidak sarapan Naruto ?" Tanya _okaa-san_

"aku baru disulap jadi Kenyan- maksudku sudah makan di atas sama Ichiraku Jumbo ramen Hot ekstra" menutupi perkataannya yang tadi mau keceplosan

"Haaahhh Baik…baiklah dah…." Tiba tiba Kushina memasang muka kecewa

"Dag!" Naruto pun pergi berlari keluar disertai Shino yang tidak terlihat tersebut

"Nak…jangan banyak makan yang pedas ya…! Nanti sakit perut" Teriak Minato sambil mengembangkan senyum kemenangan yang aneh

"YAA!" Teriak naruto diluar

"hehehe Taruhan yang kemarin malam heh" mengeluarkan senyum licik

"Eh sayang sepertinya naruto mau kencan tuh" mengubah topik pembicaraan

**Flashback**

Sesudah Kushina kebawah…

"….Kayanya dia kebanyak Buang air tuh" kata Minato dengan nada datar sambil membaca Koran

"Ah sepertinya dia ngelindur deh hehehe aku saja mungkin yang paranoid" sambil tertawa renyah

Mata Minato yang asalnya membaca Koran menjadi berpindah ke mata Kushina dengan tatapan tajam

"Tidak sepertinya dia kebanyakan buang air!" sambil pura2 membuka lembaran Koran yang sudah selesai ia baca

Begitu pula mata kushina yang asalnya mata meyakinkan kalo tadi paranoi berubah drastis menjadi mata tajam

"Hey itu sih ngelindur" berusaha unggul dalam mengeraskan suara

"Hah! itu sih sakit perut" wajah kaget disertai suara yang dikeraskan

Yah! Saudara saudara saksikanlah per tujukan adu mulut antara Kushina Uzumaki dan Minato Namikaze

"buang air!"

"Ngelundur"

"buang air"

"Ngelindur"

"buang air"

"ngelindur"

"HIIIHH" Mereka berdua mengeluarkan _Deatheye's_ dan mengeluarkan listrik dari masing masing mata pihak tersebut dan membentuk bola

"Baik! Jika aku benar naruto kebanyakan buang air kau pijat aku saat aku pulang kerja sampai aku tidur selama 2 bulan !"

"Oke Fine jika aku benar Naruto ngelindur kau kerjakan semua pekerjaan ku selama 2 bulan !"

"OKE!"

**End of Flashback**

"Bagaimana aku menag taruhankan hehehhe" tertawa dan mengeluarkan wajah licik  
"Hu…hu…hu Baiklah…." Sambil menangis tersedu-sedu

"eh tunggu dulu yang.." Ketika Minato melihat koran paginya

"hu….hu…hu…apalagi?" Kushina masih menagis

"Eh bukankah itu Hinata ?" Tanya Minato ke bingungan

"Hu…..hu…hu! eh be..benar kenapa dia bersama….Anak pak wali kota?" sambil berusaha menghentikan tangisnya

"Entahlah…eh..tungu dulu" Minato Berusaha mencerna Kata-kata pada Koran begitu pula Kushina

"AKAN BERTUNANGAN?" kata mereka berdua begitu kompak dan begitu keheranan

**Back to Naruto**

"…" Shino terdiam karena sedang focus mencari hinata

"Wah enak sekali naik peri hehehe" seperti biasa mengeluarkan senyum 3 jarinya

'enak ke kamu nah aku? Udah berat capek lagi !" seru batin Shino

"hm…" naruto sedang mencerna sesuatu

"eehhh…..Shi..Shi…no!" setelah mencerna sesuatu ternyata ada yang ganjal pada sayap Shino

"Opo?"

"eh sayap mu kok kaya serangga warna ungu lagi eh…eh …itu apaan …..waduh kami pelihara kecoa juga….eh lalat….kalo…ma…u…pelihara serangga yang…sa..ma s..emu…a dong….!" Saran naruto yang tadi tergagap-gagap karena geli membuata Shino….

"HEY NARUTO!" dengan nada marah

DEG

"Woy jangan ngagetin gitu dong!" :o

Shino pun berhenti disebuah pohon

"hey kenapa kau menurunkanku!?"

"HEY dengar ya jangan sekali-kali menyebutkan kalo sayap peri itu jelek, ancur,blab la bla…

Yah… kam buh lagi deh +_+

-xxx-

**Naruto POV**

'Duh si Shino kaya kesetanan sekali nyerocos 5 jam gimana nih?' kata batin naruto

'hah…kayanya aku haru-!' tiba-tiba pikirannnya ter henti karena seseorang siapa itu tidak lain tidak bukan…'HINATA?!'Naruto yang melihat Hinata di taman segera turun meniggalkan Shino yang ngomongnya kaya kesetanan. Naruto pun turun perlahan-lahan dari pohon sekitar 10m itu 'pelan-pelan saja yang penting turunnya selamat', perlahan….perlahan….tapi tiba tiba di meter ke 6 naruto melihat ada seseorang yang duduk bersama hinata, Naruto pikir dia adalah satpam soalnya pake baju putih item (naruto-naruto ("-_-)) jadi enggak dihirauin,tapi…..

"Lho kok mukanya deket banget sama eh…eh…..eh…..waaaaa!"karena muka mereka sangat dekat Naruto curiga, gara gara tingkah _Dobe_ nya jadinya tangan nya dilepas dan diputar putar lah tangannya yang mengartikan jangan…jangan…..

-xxx-

5 centi….4 centi….3 centi….2 centi…

Deg Deg Deg

**BRUKK!**

Jatuhnya naruto dari atas pohon membuat Hinata dan Orang misterius itu kaget….

**To be continued**

**Author : Gimana?**

**Reader: lumayan #YEEEEY**

**Author: Like gak **

**Reader: YOI!**

**Hehehhe akhirnya…,eh para reader terhibur gak?**

**Oh iya author punya Quiz nih**

**Quiznya adalah**

**Apa nama sekolah Shino**

**Dimana Shino tinggal**

**Ok kirim ke Review OK?**

**Yang ngaku jago teka teki cepat jawab**


	3. Chapter 3

**Peri Penolong**

"Hei Hinata apa yang kau lakukan sama satpam ini apa kamu di hipnotis?" sambil mengusap-usap tubuhnya yang sakit karena jatuh dari pohon tadi

"Naruto-kun..aku….aku….-"

"Kami sedang kencan masalah?"sela orang misterius tersebut

"Oh..iya masalah donk dia kan pacarku!" keluarlah urat-urat Naruto

"Pacar?" mengeluarkan wajah bingung

"Hinata manusia kucing ini pacar mu?" Tanya orang misterius itu sambil meledek Naruto

"Eh…sebenarnya…aku…dan…Naruto-kun…"

"APA! Manusia kucing kau kurang ajar!" Naruto pun menyela perkataan Hinata karena disebut manusia kucing

"Oya? Ajarkan aku…" dengan wajah meledek

**BUAK**

Pukulan naruto tersebut membuat orang misterius itu terpental ke kubangan lumpur

Dan membuat baju orang misterius kotor

"Dan-kun!" Hinata berlari kecil menuju orang yang dia sebut Dan

"Kau!" memasang raut wajah marah

"Apa memangnya siapa kau? Mengencani Hinata tanpa seizinku ya.. seizinku juga tidak boleh"

"Apa kau tidak bisa baca ini..?!" menunjukan lencananya

"TIDAK!"

"Kurang ajar" ujar Dan

"Hmm..,ajari aku kalau begitu…"

"Baik…"

Bukannya menghajar Naruto malah mengajari Naruto sungguhan tapi Naruto tidak menolak karena "DIA" memang tidak bisa baca.

Ditaman yang asalnya hanya tempat duduk untuk 2 orang dan 2 ayunan berubah setting menjadi ruang kelas anak TK

"I-N-I NI dibaca INI"

"I-N-I NI dibaca INI" ulang Naruto

"A-K-U KU dibaca AKU"

"A-K-U KU dibaca AKU" ulang Naruto

"MO-N-E NYET dibaca MONYET" dengan berirama

"MO-N-E NYET dibaca MONYET" ulang Naruto

"Coba satukan?" mengeluarkan senyum licik

"INI MONYET AKU!" mengacungkan tangan sambil mengeluarkan senyum 3 jarinya

"Ehh…itu salah bodoh bacanya INI AKU MONYET!" sambil berteriak

"Hmpp…hahahaha ngaku monyet hahaha..hahah" berguling guling di lantai sambil memegang perutnya sakit

"hua..hahaha…hahaha….hahahah….."masih berguling guling sambil mengusap air mata

Dan masih menahan emosinya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan melihat Naruto yang berguling-guling dengan tatapan aneh

"Baik kelas selesai ayo Hinata" menarik tangan Hinata

"Tapi….Naruto-…baik"menghentikan ucapannya. Dan(bukan nama tokoh ya!)mereka akhirnya meniggalkan Naruto yang ketawanya kaya kesetanan sampai-sampai lupa mau minta baikkan dan ngajak kencan gara-gara INI AKU MONYET eh..bukan author ya…

-xxx-

Sementara itu beberapa meter keatas ada makhluk yang juga lagi kesetanan…

"…..ya jadi gitu ceritanya ibu ku pandai membuat kue cabe yang ENAKKKK banget sampe sampe kakek ku yang sudah tua koma 6 bulan (eh..mungkin kata yang dicari Shino gak enak cuman kasian kali ya ke ibunya..) itu karena bibi ku yang dipenjara diajarin sama bapak-bapak yang jualan rotinya gak laku yang dulu ada disebrang rumahku dulu ya sampai sampai di tutup demi kesehatan terus di kasih tau ke ibuku oh iya sekilas info nih ibuku lagi dikarantina gara-gara itu hiks….. Jadi intinya kau tidak boleh ngatangatain peri itu yang jelek-jelek."

Yah akhirnya sekian omongan Shino yang tadi karena sudah selesai berpidato Shino pun membuka mata dia kaget ketika melihat Naruto tidak ada di TKP

"Mana si Naruto" melihat ke kiri dan kanan dengan cepat berturut-turut

Tanpa sengaja kuping Shino menangkap suara seperti orang sakit perut

"Suara apa itu ?"

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah Band GAJE

-ada Kodok….ada kodok….- menggunakan nada Arabian

-Tuh di pojokke….Tuh di pojokke…..Suaranya…kerak kerok...-

-Ada kodok….tuh dipojok suaranya kerak kerok-

-Hei… kawan dengarkaaaanlah…suara…yang satu ini… suara apakah…?-

-Suara Kodok….Suara kodok….-

-Suaranya kerak kerok…suara kodok suara kodok…-

-yang ada ditengah sawah… -

Wah asik nih….ehh sorry-sorry Skip ya sama author

Yah…..akhirnya band GAJE itu pun menghilang seperti Butiran debu….

-Aku terjatuh dan…hbmmm…..

Heh ini tuh fanfic bukan lirik _Understand_ ?

"Hah yaudah saya pulang dulu dag…"

"dasar Rizal….. oke kita lanjut…."

"Wah jadi kodok tuh adanya dipojok ya…..oke lumayan ilmu nih.."

"Eh iya tadi siapa yang sakit perut ya?"

Karena Shino penasaran diapun turun kebawah dan memeriksa apa yang terjadi sebenarnya

"Hmm, Siapa tadi yang sakit perut ?"

"Naruto kau kenapa" Shino langsung memeriksa Naruto

**Shino POV**

"Woy Naruto kau kenapa kok tertawa terus kau keserupan ? jangan-jangan kau di sumpah pocong sama pengacara yang terkenal itu ya?"

Karena tidak ada respon Shino pun menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Naruto dengan keras berulang kali

"Hey Naruto sadar dong"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain…" lalu Shino mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya. Di tempat tinggalnya benda ini mujarab untuk menyadarkan peri

-xxx-

Lalu Shino memasukan benda tersebut untuk menyadarkan Naruto

"uhuk….uhuk…ah…Shi…Shino…"berbicara lemah

"Naruto kau kenapa" tiba-tiba lagu berubah jadi _sad song_

"Aku…tidak…taha…nnn..lagi…"

"Naruto jangan tinggalkan aku" Shino menangis

"Aku tidak….bi…..saaa…."suaranya terhenti…

"Tidak…Naruto….hiks….hik…..hiks..semoga amal ibadahnya diterima disisinya…"

"HEH! Kau mendoakan aku mati keterlaluan yaa!" mengeluarkan urat di kepalanya sambil masih terlentang lemah karena tertawa tadi

"Waduh….Naruto..kamu hidup!" mengeluarkan wajah bahagia sambil memeluk Naruto

"Hugh….Hugh..se..sak.."

"hehehehe maaf" mengga ruk-garuk kepalanya dan menjatuhkan Naruto ke tanah kembali dengan kasar

"Ittai!...kau itu 4LaY banget deh aku tadi cuman haus doang gara-gara ketawa hah….rasanya pingin minum langung dari air terjun yang langsung ke mulut nih…"  
berbaring lagi sambil mengusap usap kepalanya yang benjol sambil memejamkan mata

"oh"

Tapi saat Naruto memejamkan mata terasa ada air yang masuk ke mulutnya airnya sih agak asem-asem dan tawar tapi gara-gara si Naruto haus dia tidak memeperdulikan (huh dasar gak pernah peka liat ajah pasti akhir-akhirnya buruk) tapi dari air itu terasa sensasi panas dan akhirnya Naruto membuka mata karena penasaran

"Apuwah mauksudnya inuii!" suaranya gitu karena kebanyakan air. Naruto pun akhirnya berdiri

"Sudah kalian semua pulang sana sama tutup celana cepat" sambil berteriak. Dan akhirnya para orang-orang itu pergi

"Shinooooooo! Ini pasti idemu nyuruh orang-orang kencing ke mulut ku!? $%^$^"

"Eh..? bukan kah kau mau minum langsung air terjun ke mulutmu ya itulah air terjun urin…karena di tempat ku urin itu sangat dicari-cari karena kami pipis itu air putih…"

"Apa! Jadi karena di tempatmu begitu dibawa-bawa juga gituh?"

"YUP!"

Krek…Trak….Trak…terdengar naruto sedang meregangkan tulang keher dan jarinya kemudian…

**BUAK BAK BUK BUK BAK BUAK POW POW KOPW KAPOW**

"Ampun-ampun…."Shino bersujud sujud meminta agar Naruto berhenti memukulnya. Baju Shino sobek-sobek, rambutnya acak acakan, hidungnya berdarah, sendalnya separuhnya hilang seperti sudah dimakan. Oh iya sekedar info Naruto itu pemegang sabuk hitam dan telah memenangkan 20 mendali emas, 16 mendali perak, dan 3 mendali perunggu di sekolahnya pun dia banyak di _respect _oleh teman temannya adik kelas dan kakak kelas bahkan gurunya sendiri padahal dia sebenarnya tidak seperti monster sama-sama makan nasi ini (soal sandal Shino yang dimakan Naruto kaya nya bisa jadi dia monster….+_+) ya hanya 5 yang dia takut takut pada Tuhan (tentu), orang tua(pasti),Lupa PR (oh iya dong), Mag (Normal normal ^_^) Hinata (Grea-..ehhh iya sih kalo sama hinata dia jadi nraktir Dll).

"Huh ya sudah kita haru- eh aku lupa mau nanya sama Hinata dan ngasih bunga ayo Shino kita kejar mereka !"

**TINK!**

"Ayo.." nada bicaranyakembali datar dan pakaian nya pakaian saat perama kali bertemu Naruto

-xxx-

"Dan-kun"

"ada apa Hinata?"

"Seharusnya kau jangan mengirim berita kita akan bertunangan kan? Ini terlalu cepat lagi pula direncanakannya oleh ayah mu dan ayah ku 2 minggu lagi kan?"

"Tentu saja harus supaya tau kau akan menjadi tunanganku" mengeluarkan senyum palsu

"Tapi kau juga kan sebentar lagi akan menjadi calon wali kota bersama ayahmu, apa tidak lah berat bagimu?" sambil memasukan tasnya ke mobil

"Tentu tidak karena aku akan mendapatkan kekayaan ayah em-"

"Dan-kun tadi bilang sesuatu?" Tanya Hinata kebingungan melihat Dan

"Ti-tidak tadi kata ku setelah kita bertunangan kita akan rencana kan pernikahan hahahhaah" tertawa palsu

"Oh kukira tadi kau bilang akan mendapatkan kekeyaan ayahku" sambil melihat Dan

'Sial'

"Hahahahah tidak Dan-kun aku hanya bercanda lagi pula itu terlalu cepat kan?"

"iya kalau begitu lain kali saja " tersenyum palsu (huh palsu terus kaya nya suka dengerin ringtone ayu tinig ting nih)

Ya sebenarnya Dan punya rencana jahat sesudah menunangkan dia dan Hinata bahkan dari pihak Hinata dan Dan pun tidak tau tentang niat Dan ini. Jika soal Hinata akan bertunangan dengan Dan adalah karena ayah Hinata Hiashi Hyugaa adalah teman dekat dengan ayahnya Dan tapi Hiashi tidak memaksa kalau Hinata mau atau tidak di tunangkan. Hinata sebenarnya tidak mau di tunangkan tapi gara-gara 'itu'

-xxx-

Sementara itu beberapa meter dibelakang

"Ayo Shino berjuanglah kejar mereka"

"…" masih terbang untuk menyusul mereka. Tapi saat diperempatan mobil Hinata dan Dan

Ke kiri

"Kemana mereka ?" Tanya Naruto

"Itu!"

"kejar!"

Akhirnya mereka mengejar mobil tersebut

"Sedikit lagi…sedikit..lagi!"Shino berusaha mencapai mobil tersebut

"Dapat"  
tapi mobil itu malah menyalakan sirine dan berhenti dipinggir jalan (yaiyalah masa di tengah jalan nanti ditabrak"

Bukannya yang keluar Dan dan Hinata malah 2 orang polisi

"maaf pak anda ditilang karena naik ke atas atap mobil" sambil memberikan surat tilang

"tapi apa yang pak polisi lakukan di dalam mobil teman saya?"

"eh Guy dia temanmu?"kata seorang polisi kepada polisi lainnya

"bukan Shi kayanya dia salah mobil deh.."

"oohh…nak mungkin kau salah menaiki mobil" tersenyum dibalik maskernya sambil membantu menurunkan Naruto dari atas

"Dengar nak jika ada masalah ini kartu nama kami dag…" memberikan kartu namanya dan masuk ke mobil meniggalkan Naruto dan Shino sberdua saja

"Ini salahmu mengapa kau malah mengejar mobil polisi!?" sambil meremas remas kartu nama polisi tersebut dan menyimpannya ke saku

"Karena aku suka sirine !"

"haahh…kenapa aku dikasih peri penolong kaya dia huh!"

"Karena guru Tsunade bilang aku cocok dengan kepribadianmu!"

"apa tentu saja berbeda! Kau itu telmi!"

Orang orang yang berlalu lalang kegiatannya terhenti karena melihat Naruto ber bicara sendiri seperti orang gila dan malah menontonnya

"Eh..Naruto.." sambil berusaha menyadarkan Naruto dari ceramahnya dan member tahu kalu orang-orang melihat mereka

"Itu semuaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..karena kau kau bukannya menyatukanku dengan Hinata kau tahu itu"

"Eh….Naruto kau dilihat oleh.."

"iya bagaimana nanti kalau aku telat dan si manusia Ungu itu bertunangan dengan Hinata aku tidak bisa apa-apa bagaimana mereka nanti kalau menikah"

"EHHHH….Naruto….berega membuat bulatan berjajar"

"bulatan berjajar ada juga otak mu tidak bulat! Karena mu aku selalu dapat masalah blab la bla ( ini yang suka sakit kesetanan Shino apa Naruto sih?)"

"…Hiks…Hiks padahal hubungan ku itu dimulai dari SMA VII sampai kuliah sekarang. Pertamanya dia yang menembak ku dahulu lalu ku terima lalu bagaimana dengan sekarang?

Sakura dengan Teme Ino dengan Sai Temari dengan Shikamaru nanti aku sama siapa?"  
"Naruto kau banyak dilihat orang-orang…"

"Orang-orang apa?"

Shino menunjukan pada Naruto orang-orang yang melihatnya. Dan..Naruto pun sontak kaget gara-gara banyak dilihat orang.

"Ha…hai…." Melambaikan tangannya kepada orang orang yang masih menganga

"Tadi…i…tu….aku…lagi latihan darama lho…hheheheh"

"Tad..tadi..itu adalah latihan drama yang SPEKTAKULER! Mari kita beri sorak pada pahlawan muda ini yang masih mempertahankan drama walaupun sekarang sudah hampir tidak ada" kata seorang pejalan kaki yang melihat Naruto 'berkicau' tadi sambil mengeluarkan mata berkaca-kaca

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Para pejalan kaki yang menonton Naruto 'berkicau' ke tihang rambu-rambu (sebenarnya sama Shino tapi gara-gara Shino gak Nampak sama orang lain kecuali Naruto dan Shino tadi berdiri di belakan tiang jalan jadi dikira latihan sama tiang)

"Naka pa.. nama Twitter mu?" kata pejalan kaki tadi

"eh.. Naruto_UzumakiG4uL "

"Baik makasih nak"

"aku juga dongk ""aku juga dongk ""aku juga dongk ""aku juga dongk ""eh aku juga dongk "

Para pejalan kaki akhirnya berlomba-lomba meminta Twitt sang Uzumaki

"Shino bantu aku" nafasnya sesak menjadi sesak karena berdesakan

**TINK!**

"Hah…akhirnya makasih Shino…" sambil mencium tangan Shino

"hehehe…ehem itu sih gak ada apa apanya" memasang wajah sombong. Namun Naruto merasa ada yang janggal pada _teleport_ tadi

"HAH kenapa tidak dari tadi saja_ teleport_ nya " mengeluarkan urat seperti persimpangan empat

"Olahraga" kata Shino dengan suara datar

"Hah….ya sudah kita cari rumah si Dan itu…"

"Eh…..Na…Na…ruto sepertinya itu…"

"dari mana kau tau?"

"itu ada tulisan 'rumah Dan ada di mata lu bego…'"

"wah iya benar" akhirnya mereka melihat rumah Dan dan WOW mata mereka tidak lepas dari rumah Dan

"Weleh-weleh…"

"Babi ngepet kodok ijo kuda borok…. Gak salah nih Shin?"  
"iya Mungkin"

"Wah indah sekali pantas saja Hinata bisa terpaku olehnya"

Tidak berselang 5 menit mobil yang di naiki oleh Hinata dan Dan akhirnya tiba

"Naruto..itu mobil mereka.."

"ayo kita ber sembunyi"

"Hm" jawab Shino

Saat gerbang dibuka kicauan burung terdengar indah ada air terjun dan salju di dalam rumah Dan.

"Wah Naruto liat tuh…" dibalik semak semak

"Iya ada air terjun tuh.."

"Bukan liat ada tukang es…."sambil menunjuk tukang es

"Huh dikira terpaku kau!"

**1 jam kemudian**

"heh Shino bangundong jangan tidur" menggoyang goyang Shino yang tidur di pundak Naruto

"HAH…apa..apa siapa dimana" keluar iler

"sampai kapan kita sembunyi?"

"Sampai? Eh itu mereka mau kemana?" melihat Hinata dan Dan

Yang mau pergi

"Ayo kita ikuti.."

Akhirnya mereka mengikuti Hinata dan Dan

-xxx-

"hey Naruto mereka itu kemana sih kok ke Play group? Masa Hinata sama Dan mau daftar?"

"aduh.. Shino Play group itu punya Hinata dia emang suka berkunjung ke sana "

"Oh…yaudah kita- #$%&#! Ayunan!" berlari menuju play group

" Eh Shino tunggu…jangan lari!" ikut berlari juga

**To be continued**

**Ayo.. Rame gak ceritanya kalo rame kirim ke reviews yaaa…**

**Maaf ya agak lama Updatenya soalnya Author waktu itu gak ada inpirasi **

**Oh..iya! kalo ada kata-kata yang salah atau kritik dan saran kirim ke reviews **

**Bye….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Peri Penolong**

**Oh..iya author lupa kasih Disclaimer..Gomen ya gomen**

**:'( dan juga updatenya lama banget karena author lagi focus ke Naruto or Menam ? . Oke silahkan membaca **

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto-sama**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, Dll**

**A/N : kali ini adegan parody nya author kurangi karena ini bagian galau nya….**

"Hinata inikah Hyuuga Play Group kau dirikan?" tanya Dan sambil melihat kea rah play group milik Hinata

"Benar disini, aku selalu kesini kalau sedang senggang tentunya bersama Naru- eh maksudku sendiri" mencoba meengganti kata-kata keceplosannya tadi

Tapi hanya di 'oh'kan saja oleh Dan

Hinata pun duduku di sebelah guru yang sedang menunggu bagiannya dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana keadaan Hyuuga playgroup

"Hinata bagaimana kabar ayahmu?" tanya seorang guru

"Baik" sahut Hinata dengan baik

"eh Hinata bukankah itu anak pak wali kota?"  
"Iya benar" tersenyum lembut

Tapi ada guru yang berbisik pada guru lainnya. Entah apa yang dibisik tapi tidak diperdulikan oleh Hinata

**Beberapa saat kemudian **

Setelah beberapa saat berbincang Hinata pun merasa

"Dan-kun kita makan yuk ke tempat yakiniku yang disebelah"

"Ayo!" dan pun menuntun Hinata keluar

"Hinata ku pikir kau harus menata Play group ini ini terlalu ketinggalan jaman harusnya kau membuat ada lampionnya dan ada taman bermain yang luas, ada kios minuman dan makanan jadi tidak ketinggalan jalan da-" kata Dan terhenti karena sesuatu

"Cukup!, ini sudah cukup menurut murid dan guru dan disini hanya ada anak yang mau belajar sambil bermain bukan yang mau ikut jaman!"

"…" Dan hanya diam

"Hei sudah kubilang anak walikota itu tidak cocok dengan Hinata dia lebih cocok dengan Naruto!" bisik seorang guru

"Benar" bisik seorang guru lagi

Hal ini terdengar oleh Hinata yang membuat mata Hinata pucat

Di kedai yakiniku…

"He y Hinata apa tidak akan sakit perut makan ini?" tanya Dan panic

"Tidak mungkin aku saja sama Naruto makan disini gak apa-apa" sambil memasang wajah marah

'Cih apa sih yang lebih dari dia ? akukan kaya, ganteng, anak walikota ;agi sementara dia!' batin Dan

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Dan-kun ?" memasang wajah bingung

"NARUTO!" teriaknya

**Sementara itu di belakang play group **

"Seperti ada yang memanggil namaku kau dengar Shino"

"Tidak" sambil bermain ayunan

"Kupikir itu suara mu"

"Tidak itu suara kodok" sambil melihat ke langit

"Kodok?"

"Iya" lalu melihat Naruto

"Hah kau itu ini kerjaanmu ngawur aja"

**Kembali lagi ke Hinata…**

"Kau kenapa Dan-kun ngelindur?"

"Engga aku hanya latihan vocal LA…La….la" sambil bersuara gugup

"Ini yakiniku kalian" kata sang paman penjual yakiniku

"Terima kasih paman…selamat makan" Dan pun langsung makan

"Dan-kun bukannya kau tidak mau makan ini?"

"Ti….tidak…ternyata aku lapar…." Sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

"Oh ya sudah selamat makan…" lalu menyantap yakinikunya yang berada di rantang (sebenernya mau nulis bento tapi takut salah)

'Fiuh…. Untung Hinata engga denger untung dia telmi…..' dalam batin Dan sambil menyantap yakiniku mereka

'Hihh…Dan ini kenapa sih kaya orang gila teriak nama Naruto-kun hiiihhhhhhh jangan-jangan maho dia hiiiih' batin Hinata

"Besok beli apa lagi ya daging ayam, kecap, wijen …' ya kita lewati aja yak batin si penjual yakiniku

"Kalau saja kau yang mau membuat sebuah tantangan untuk orang yang mau merebutmu itu orang bodoh hahaha" dia ngomong ceplas ceplos lagi deh "*_*

"…" Hinata hanya terdiam

Setelah mereka selesai makan merekapun kempali ke HPG

"Hey Shino apa kau tidak bosan main itu terus" tapi tidak di tanggapi oleh yang ditanya

"Hah…kalau begitu aku akan jalan-jalan dulu" Naruto pun peri meninggalkan Shino yang asik main ayunan

'Aku akan ke kedai yakiniku saja' lalau Naruto berjalan menuju kedai yakiniku, tapi Naruto tidak sadar jika sudah melewati Hinata dan Dan yang juga tidak sadar dan saling berselingsingan

"Oh..Naruto kau mau pesan apa?"

"Seperti biasa paman" paman penjual yakinikupun mulai membuat makanan favorit Naruto

Beberapa menit kemudian makanan tersebut sudah jadi

"Ini Naruto!" ucapan tadi membuat Naruto sadar dari lamunannya

"Oh iya terimakasih paman" Naruto pun menyantap yakinikunya dengan sedikit canggung

'Apa yang dia lakukan sama Dan ya? Apa dia udah jadi milik si manusia ungu itu?' melihat ekpresi Naruto yang tidak seperti biasanya si penjual yakiniku pun memeberi sesuatu

"Hey Naruto ini" memeberikan sebuah yakiniku dengan sumpit

"Eh ini apa maksudnya paman" paman penjual yakiniku itu pun tertawa

"Kau terlihat lemas ini kutambah!" Naruto pun mengambil yakiniku dengan sumpit

"Terimakasih paman" menyengir pada paman itu, tapi paman itu terlihat memikirkan sesuatu

"Hey Naruto apa pacarmu namanya Hinata?"

"Benar" Naruto langsung mengalihkan perhatian ke paman tersebut

"Apa dia berparas cantik dengan mata lavender?"

"Benar!"

"Aku tidak lihat" muka Naruto langsung kecewa

"Tapi aku lihat dai berjalan keluar kedaiku berlama pria aneh berambut ungu" sambil menunjuk kea rah luar

"Apa..?!" Naruto pun memberikan uang dan keluar mencari Hinata

Naruto pun mengejar Hinata kearah menuju play group. Dan hal itu membuahkan hasil Naruto pun bertemu Hinata dan berterika padanya

"HEY HINATA!" Hinata dan Dan pun melirik kebelakang

"Naruto-kun" Hinata pun mendekati Naruto

"Aku lupa mau bilang…." Tapi terhenti karena Dan memotong pembicaraannya

"Kau lagi bocah kucing apa yang mau kau katakana ? cepat!"

"Jangan bilang aku BOCAH KUCING!" sambil berteriak

"Naruto-kun apa yang kau mau" tanya sinis Hinata yang dipaksakan

"Hinata" memegang kedua tangan Hinata "Maafkan aku.."

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan tadi langsung membatu dan membulatkan matanya

"Bagaimana" tanya Naruto tetapi Hinata tidak merespon

"Sudah lah pergilah kau Hinata tidak akan membuat Hinata bahagia lagi" kata-kata Dan tadi membuat Hinata sedikit kesal karena faktanya Dan yang membuatnya tak bahagia

"OH ya jadi tadi apa maksudnya kau harus ditemani ke kamar mandi dengan Hinata" Dan pun berbisik ke pada Naruto

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" mengeluarkan wajah pucat "Aku punya agen" jawab Naruto singkat

"Oh ya Hinata bagaimana jadinya?"

"Emmm baiklah akan ku buat keputusan jika kau dapat membantu para pegawai play group ku dalam 10 hari aku akan memberimu kesempatan" Hal itu membuat Dan kaget

"APA!? kau akan-" disumbat oleh Hinata "Ayolah Dan kau bilang tadi dikedai yakiniku kan"

"Hah aku nyesal ngomong"

"Baiklah Naruto-kun apa kau mau?"

'Hey Naruto ayo terima saja lagian author lu kan lebih milih lu sama Hinata dari pada sama sakura'

'Lagian kalau si Hinata nikah sama Dan itu dia kasian kan?"

"Yang udah yaudah mening lu terima kasian tuh Hinata dari manga juga si Hinata dah suka sama lu' batin Naruto

"Baik ku terima" senyuman Naruto yang hangat membuat Hinata _blushing_

**To be continued **

**Gomen gomen saya fokusnya ke Naruto or Menma sih jadi peri penolong terlupakan,….**

**Hik…hik….:'(**

**Kritik dan saran kirim ke reviews**


End file.
